A Tactician's Trial
by Letuise
Summary: Gangrel has gone back to rule his country, disappointed that he didn't get to take the prized tactician with him. But what if the tactician has gone to Plegia for a trial to be the Plegian tactician? (RobinxChrom)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This will be my first Fire Emblem Awakening Fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it!

Robin sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She really should take Gaius' advice on not thinking so much.

She sighed again.

But she was a tactician, of COURSE she had to think alot !

She sighed again.

But the war is over with, so why should she have to think so much!

And she sighed.

But she'll have to keep her mind in shape just in case.

And she sighed again.

"Robin, are you SURE your alright?" asked her worried husband.

Chrom…

And she sighed again.

But Chrom definitely won't approve.

Sigh

"Robin?"

And what about Morgan?

…and Little Lucy?

I'm sure Chrom can take care of them, right?

…Right?

Sigh

Definitely not!

"Robin!"

"Huh? Wha- Yes?"

"Are you alright? Do you need a healer?" asked Chrom putting a hand to her forehead.

"No- no Chrom I'm totally fine!"

I should really stop worrying Chrom so much, I mean he DID take me on a walk to help the stress…

Actually Chrom should stop worrying, that's Frederick's job!

"Chrom, you should stop worrying so much! I mean, I'm perfectly fine and- it's just the stress I promise!" I said trying (and failing horribly, should I add) to convince Chrom.

"Ok, but we should get back to the castle…" said Chrom, he sounded convinced, but the idle glances he kept giving me said otherwise.

I was leaning on the balcony looking over the kingdom of Ylisse thinking of the thought that plagued my mind when there was a knock at my door.

When I went to open the door, the visitor probably couldn't wait, so I was almost knocked over by a blur of yellow and white.

Lissa…

I should have KNOWN Chrom would send SOMEONE to check on me.

"Hey Robin! Chrom said that you were having 'girl problems' and sent me to come and talk to you!" said Lissa, obviously exited that she got to have 'girl talk' with the 'un-lady-like' Robin 'of doom'.

Suddenly I was seated at a nearby table in my room.

"Soooo tell me the details…" said Lissa getting closer and closer to my face.

I knew Lissa would't go down without a fight, especially when it's something 'gossipy' so I had to make something up, and quick. And It had to be something 'girly' like seeing a cute guy or something along those lines, or she won't believe you.

"Um… Ok, so I was um… walking in the market and then…"

"Ok Robin! I'm going to find that guy and kick him in the arse for that!" said Lissa with a determined look in her eyes.

"Good luck with that…" I said to her.

Ok so I decided I was going to ask Chrom tonight when he comes to bed… after a couple hours of thinking.

Yes, that sounds like a good idea.

I started changing into the 'fabulous' dress that Lucina gave me. I mean it's comfy enough to be worn as a night gown, and it WAS a gift from my daughter. I would feel kind of guilty if I didn't at least use it.

The sun was going down; I could see the beautiful colors of the sky as it went down. Chrom should be back in a couple of hours. So I decided to read one of the many books Sumia let me borrow, I read them in my free time, it's the least I could do.

_**Chroms POV**_

I yawned after exiting the meeting, nobles can sure be annoying at times. As I walked down the very long hallway, I had a feeling something would go wrong, but it was practically the end of the day, so nothing really bad could happen…

Right?

As I open the door to my room, I see my wife reading one of the books Sumia lent to her. I gave a small smile, she didn't look as stressed as she did earlier. Maybe sending Lissa wasn't such a bad idea aftera-

"WHERE IS THAT SON OF A WYVERN?" I heard Lissa down the hallway.

To soon…

Robin noticed my presence in the room and she looked a bit worried.

I sat down in the bed next to her as she sat up.

"Chrom… I have to ask you a question…" she said timidly.

"What is it? Ask me anything…" I said as soothingly as I can.

_**Robins POV**_

"Absolutely NOT!" yelled Chrom in surprise.

"Why not?" I asked..

OK, that was a stupid question…

"Robin I think you're smart enough to answer that yourself…"

…

…Oh yeah…

"But Chrom, I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" I said crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Robin, are you OK, I need to get Lissa!" he said preparing to get up.

"STOP HIDING YOU COWERDLY SON OF GRIMA!"

"…Or Libra…" He said getting up.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Please don't it was- just a thought, ok?" I said pleadingly.

"Ok fine, Robin, but don't ask such a question again, ok?"

"Ok…"

Chrom got up again, getting ready to take a shower and left.

Once he left I started planning for what stuff I was going to take on my 'trip'.

Oh yes, just a thought it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! This is the second chapter of…**

**I forgot the title again…**

**Anyways… I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC…**

_**Robin's POV**_

Maybe I should of thought this over…

I mean why am I going to a country that tried to hunt me down in order to sacrifice me to become a freakin' dragon?

…

But it's too late now because I am halfway there anyways…

_**Morgan's POV Morning**_

I've been looking all over the place for my mother and I can't find her! I really wan't to tell her about the tactic that I made up!

I've checked her room and the library,

I've checked the kitchen and the training grounds too!

She isn't in the garden, oh I know what I should do…

(A/N: Did I just rhyme there?)

I should ask Father, he should know where she is!

…

….

….

"Father, have you seen Mother?" I asked my father, Chrom, who was looking for his lost Falchion.

"No, did you check the library?" asked Father thoughtlessly.

"Yes, do you know anywhere else she might be?" I asked.

…

"Hmmm…. No… Sorry I couldn't help!" said the clumsy blue haired exalt, before hurrying away.

"Really?" I deadpanned.

"Really what?" asked Lucina, who was passing me at that precise moment.

"Have you seen Mother, Lucy?" I asked hopefully, surely SHE would give me a better chance of finding her.

"No, the last place I saw her was on her balcony, yesterday." Said Lucina.

"Oh, ok…Thanks anyway…" I said sadly.

"Sorry I couldn't help you more, Morg." Said Lucina, patting my back in a soothing way, before continuing whatever she was doing.

"Hmmm… If I were Mother, where would I be?" I asked myself.

The thought 'Plegia' came into my mind, but she surely wouldn't be there!

_**Chrom's POV That Night**_

Chrom lay spread out on his bed, pondering about where his missing wife could be.

It's kind of sad how he only noticed that his wife was missing AFTER Morgan brought that do his attention.

Of course he didn't notice the clothes and bed sheets that were absent from the room.

'I'm sure she would be back by the morning…' was Chrom's final thought before dozing off into sleep.

_**Meanwhile Morgan's POV**_

"Are you sure this would work?" asked Morgan, dressed clad in black.

"Sure it would, gotta collect the sweet rewards, right?" said the ginger man next to him.

"How would stealing-"

"Borrowing…"

"Urm…Borrowing candy from Nowi help me find Mother?" asked Morgan.

"You'll lure her in with those sweet tactics of yours, just you watch!" said Gaius.

"Plus, she wouldn't help me with HER sweet tactics…" mumbled Gaius under his breath.

"Ok so you go in and wake up Nowi and distract her while I-"

"Wait…WAKE UP a sleeping NOWI?" asked Gaius unbelievingly.

"Yes, but-"

"No scratch that, A FREAKIN' DRAGON!" said Gaius.

"My mom was a dragon…"

"Don't remind me! She still acts like one!" said Gaius, laughing inside at his offending joke.

"Um…Anyways…" said Morgan with a sweat drop.

" I could go and stea- BORROW the candy, and…"

"Leave the stealing to me, kid."

"OK!" chirped Morgan.

_**Robin's POV**_

Of ALL the times, there HAS to be a sandstorm now!

That messes up my whole plan! I was supposed to be at Plegia in 2 more days, but now my horse in going slower than normal…

But I calculated that today Chrom would find I'm missing, by one of the kids.

And he will be worried about it in 2 days.

In three days he would try to connect the dots, but fail horribly.

In four days, Tharja would ask Chrom where I am, to stalk me of course, if she's not stalking me now…

*Shiver*

After remaking my calculations, I'll only have the time to stay in Plegia for a week…

Eh, I'm not complaining.


End file.
